Brick By Boring Brick
by danggitsdana
Summary: Drabbles based on Paramore's songs. Any genre, any character, any rating. Ideas are welcome. - 04. When It Rains: "As long as Sasuke was back to normal, as long as she knew what they knew, Sakura would be fine."
1. Ignorance

**Brick By Boring Brick**~

**Summary** ~ Drabbles based on Paramore's songs. From General to Romance to Hurt to whatever.

* * *

**TITLE~** Ignorance  
**RATING~ **T, for language  
**GENRE~** Hurt/Friendship HAHA.  
**MAIN CHARACTERS~** Sakura and Karin.

* * *

"Karin! Fuck, I haven't seen you in an eternity!"

"'BABY, YOU MY EVERYTHING!'"

"'YOU ALL I EVER WANTED!'"

-

"Pinky. HP6, AMC, tomorrow at 8:30. Are. You. In?"

"Only if you are!"

_.after the movie._

"That was bomb."

"Amen."

-x-

_We wrote our names in blood._

-x-

"And then, he literally opened his mouth and told me that I have a calculator for a brain. That's like, a Uchiha record."

"Karin."

"It's so weird, 'cause in all the years I've known him - oh, sorry, Sak. What were you gonna say?"

"Who's first on your top friends on Myspace?"

"Um, Sasuke. You... don't mind that, do you?"

"No, ha, of course not... it just caught me off guard, that's all."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you understand. Sasuke and I have become really close. But don't worry. You're still the-"

"Best I Ever Had. I know."

-

"No, Naruto, the thing is, Karin's the Best I Ever Had. And I'm hers. We're fucking best friends."

"You're possesive."

"Yes, thanks for that."

"... you're like last on her top now?"

"YEAH."

"How many's on her top, and who's on it?"

"Okay, Karin only puts the best on her top. Not just _close_, inconsequential friends. She's got five friends. Sasuke's first, Suigetsu's second, Juugo is third, you're fourth, and I'm fifth."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fourth!"

"..."

"You think she likes the bastard?"

"Maybe loves. So her true love goes before me, along with a bunch of other losers. Uh, no offense, Naruto."

"Whatever."

-

"I'm so glad I'm with you, Ino."

"Well, I'm glad that Karin-bitch isn't with you."

"... please don't say that."

"Sakura, get over it. You're being a loser. You don't revolve around freaking Karin."

"... we revolved around each other. In a way. I guess."

"A week after this, you will feel nothing for her."

"Ehh."

-x-

_Well, now I can fend for myself._

-x-

"Oh my gosh, did you hear?!"

"I know, Sasuke-kun is with the redhead nerd!"

"I just might DIE!"

-

"And Suigetsu was all, 'Girl, that's my fish stick!'"

"Ha. Haha."

"Ahh... I'm so happy. Everything is right now."

"Yeah, 100%. Mm-hmm."

"Pinky, I can DIE now."

"...You're that happy?"

"Yeah. I'm dating Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno is my best friend. Who wouldn't be this happy?"

"Please, I'm blushing. Haha."

-x-

_The same tricks that once fooled me. They won't get you anywhere.  
_

-x-

"Oh my gosh, did you hear?!"

"I know, Sasuke-kun is finally single!"

"I've got dibs!!"

"NO way, bitch, he's mine."

"Mine."

"NO. HE'S MINE."

-

"He said he- he needed time off. And, and, aghh. I just don't know anymoore!"

"Don't cry, Karin. Crying is for babies."

"That's impossiblee!"

Sakura snapped. She knew it would come. She wished it came earlier. Then she wouldn't have wasted seven years of her life.

"What about me, huh? You've been in your own little world with that Uchiha and never gave a damn about me."

"...what?" Karin sniffed.

"Best I Ever Had? Don't give me that. Don't lie."

Sakura wanted Karin to fight back. She knew the redhead had the worst temper in the world. Of course she knew.

Fight back.

Karin's eyes widedned, like a little girl. She was surprised.

"What the hell is up with you? How could you hold that all in, up to now?"

"Ah, so you knew I held this in? Why? Did you do all this deliberately?"

"No!"

"Well, isn't that nice?"

Karin's glassy eyes hardened into a glare.

"How dare you. You're horrible."

"I'm not your best friend anymore, Karin. I haven't been for months!" Sakura sneered.

She looked and felt like a witch. But she needed this.

"I've watched your top on Myspace. I watched me fall to last place. You move on so quickly, Karin. Have you noticed that?"

"Well, you never said anything!" Sakura knew, because she could read Karin so easily, that Karin wasn't ready to argue with Sakura.

"You know what? I'm done. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Sakura turned to walk out of Karin's room.

"Please, don't."

Sakura stopped.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, that I'm not the flexible girl you once knew. I have standards now. You just don't meet them."

"That's harsh, Pinky."

"I know. Bye."

-x-

_I guess you can't accept that the change is good.  
It's good.  
It's good._

-x-

I don't own Ignorance or Paramore.

I.. don't know what to think of this. Someone tell me! Is this good or a waste of time or heartbreaking or at least something you can relate to? Or just too drama and cliche and _girly_?

Ew. I hate girly. HAHA. Uhm. _Review!_

P.S.  
I read it again. It was too fast, not enough passion! But it's dialogue. Uhm. I don't wanna edit it.

_REVIEW!_


	2. Crushcrushcrush

**Brick By Boring Brick**~

**Summary** ~ Drabbles based on Paramore's songs. From General to Romance to Hurt to whatever.

* * *

**TITLE~** Crushcrushcrush  
**RATING~ **T  
**GENRE~** Romance  
**MAIN CHARACTERS~** NaruHina  
**NARUTO-VERSE [ ] AU [X]

* * *

**

My name is Hinata. And I know it's stupid, but I'm in love.

Because it's routine to stare at him from across the room.

Because his hair is golden and he wears the most outrageous things Konoha High should never forget.

Because I know that if he ever loved me back, I will shine.

* * *

They're supposed to be doing homework, but like the average teenagers they should be, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are talking/snacking in Sakura's room.

"Don't you worry that Naruto has the smarts to _notice_ that you take an interest to him?" Sakura bit off a piece of her gummy worm violently.

Hinata tried to stare, not giggle, at Sakura.

"Anything's possible," Ino said, as that was the last word.

"Oh, Naruto is growing and learning! He's getting there."

Ino looked pointedly at Sakura. Sakura smiled nervously.

"I- I was kidding. Of course, Ino. Hehe."

Hinata observed her friends go nuts with their banter. They kept her normal. _They, _a small portion of Hinata noticed, had a better chance with Naruto, and she had none. No matter how much Ino and Sakura teased her. Because Naruto, like everyone else, belonged in a world far too different, too loud, too upbeat, from Hinata's.

* * *

"Sir, do we start now?"

"Yes, Sakura," Iruka said in his very friendly, very relaxed voice. Most students would think that's the best thing about Iruka, but Naruto thought Iruka was secretly a pervert with a fetish for pink-haired girls.

The class settled down eventually, Yamanaka Ino the last to shut up, and concentrated on the test. It would be a breeze.

Huh, funny. At Naruto's fourth question, he noticed Hyuga Hinata giving him a subtle glance from two desks away.

He also noticed Sasuke Uchiha, who sat between the two, smirking at his test paper.

What the hell?

* * *

Good, her answers were perfect. Sakura slid her phone stealthily out of her pocket and tapped out a message to her good friend Uchiha Sasuke.

_Hey, you done?_

Sasuke, far across the room, glanced down at his iPhone's bright screen sitting on his lap. Ah.

**_Yes. What._**

_... I'm gonna guess you're gonna fail the test, with your stupid punctuation._

_**Okay. So you were right.**_

_What? About what?_

_**Hinata does like the idiot.**_

_Of course, but you better not tell anyone._

_**Me? Spread rumors? Hn.**_

_

* * *

_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,  
Keeping them here, and it makes no sense at all._

_

* * *

_

Naruto was walking the usual twenty mintues to Sasuke's mansion, with the Uchiha himself. It was cold, which was very unusual of Konoha. The sun was hiding. Dammit, he knew he should have wore his sweater today.

"How was your test, Uchiha?"

_It was fine, Naruto, but some deranged girl kept sneaking peeks at you._

"...Nothing special."

"Well, _I_ think I got at least a B."

"Okay." Sasuke didn't answer Naruto's complaints after this.

("IS YOUR VOCABULARY TOO PRECIOUS TO BE HEARD?! DAMMIT!")

When Naruto calmed down, he finally said something that Sasuke was interested in.

"So I noticed Neji's cousin looking at me. What's her name... Hannah? Helga?" Naruto faked his ignorance.

"Hinata," Sasuke supplied. They briskly crossed the street, to the more fancy neighborhood. The security guard at the entrance waved the two in.

"Yeah. You were smirking, I saw," Naruto glared at his companion. He hated secrets. "What was up with that?"

"I dunno. Interesting girl, that Hyuga."

"... I think you know something."

All Naruto noticed of Hyuga Hinata was that she never talked. But Kiba said that Shikamaru said that Ino said that Hinata only talked to her and Sakura. It would be definitely weird if Sasuke knew something.

The two reached Sasuke's, entering the home with Sasuke's key.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

* * *

_Scribbled out the truth with their lives.  
You little spies.

* * *

_Hinata gazed at the black sky through her bedroom window, sitting on her swivel chair, chin resting on her palm. This was her favorite spot in the whole world, even more than her special chair in Ino's room. This was where she thought and thought.

A knock interrupted her concentration. "Come in," Hinata called out softly.

Naruto Uzumaki stepped in.

Hinata stared.

"Your cousin let me in," Naruto said awkwardly.

Hinata stared.

"Um, I wanna talk to you."

Hinata blinked. _But I don't know you. What? _

Naruto shuffled his feet a little. His blond spikes stroked his forehead. "I think you have a crush on me."

_You're close, Naruto._

"Okay," Hinata managed to whisper.

"And-" Naruto gave up on words and approached Hinata carefully.

Naruto settled for looking at Hinata, who returned the gaze unsurely. She gave up eventually and looked away in shame and worry, that Naruto wouldn't like what he saw.

Naruto drifted away, and examined her bedroom walls. They were plastered with drawings and Polariods, so he couldn''t possibly figure out what color her walls were.

"I like this one," Naruto spoke softly and jabbed a finger on a picture of Hinata. She was looking at the camera shyly and her eyes seemed to follow you when you moved. Every portait seemed to, but Naruto liked this one because Hinata _never _looked at people.

Hinata nodded once, staring out her window.

"Who took it?"

"My cousin."

"It's beautiful."

Hinata didn't dare speak, she was too stunned. Naruto broke it though.

"Okay, I think Dad wants me home now. Sorry to uh, barge in and, yeah. Bye."

And then he was gone.

* * *

_Let's be more than  
This

* * *

_

The next day, Naruto rang the doorbell. Neji opened the door, but blocked the way.

"Here again?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" Naruto personally thought Neji was scary. The blond boy avoided eye contact and searched over and behind Neji for Hinata.

"Why are you here?"

Naruto stopped looking to glare at Neji. "That's rather rude, Hyuga."

Neji waited for an answer.

Naruto sighed dramatically. "I wanna visit Hinata."

"_Why?_" Neji raised his voice.

"BECAUSE!"

"What's going on?" Hinata appeared behind Neji, hugging herself. It was another cold afternoon.

"Your ass of a cousin won't let me in, Hinata."

"Don't get me started, Uzumaki."

Hinata grimaced. "Neji, let him in."

Neji rounded on her. "What if he fucking rapes you?!"

Naruto gave a bark of laughter. "Like I would."

Hinata stepped back a little. Words like "ass" or "fucking" or "rapes" weren't exactly nice to hear.

"Fine," Neji surrendered. "Fine."

And he stiffly pushed Naruto aside and walked out the door. "I'm taking a walk, Hinata."

"Alright, Neji," Hinata practically mouthed. She was quite uncomfortable.

"Can I come in?"

Hinata remembered Naruto. The poor boy was shivering outside. "Ah, yes. Okay."

She shuddered as he passed by.

My dear, she did love this boy.

* * *

"Sakura, **every day** he goes to her house." Sakura could hear Ino's teeth mashing on something. A potato chip?

"And Neji lets him in?" Sakura exaggerated every word.

"YES!" Ino screamed, and Sakura feared the phone would be dropped.

"What the hell do they do there?!"

"I dunno, let's ask! Hold on."

A few seconds later, Sakura could recognize Hinata's quiet breathing.

Three-way for the win.

"Hello, Sakura," Hinata greeted Sakura.

"Is Naruto at your house right now?" Sakura inquired.

Hinata yelped. "It's 1:00 in the morning!"

"Dumbass," Ino sniggered.

"Darling, what do you guys _do_?"

Hinata smiled at Sakura's dramatic tone. "Nothing, as a matter of fact."

"... what?"

"Elaborate."

"I sit in my chair while he looks at bedroom walls." Hinata could feel the butterflies coming. "That's what he's been doing for the past two weeks. Or he would rummage through my desk. He hasn't gotten tired yet."

The other two were silent.

"That's sweet," Ino finally managed.

"I didn't know he was capable of doing such a simple thing," Sakura said in wonder.

"Yes," Hinata said simply.

* * *

Sasuke decided to come with Naruto to Hinata's. He was curious about the place where Naruto spent his free time.

"How long do you stay there?" Sasuke asked earlier that day.

"An hour."

An hour? Sasuke was puzzled.

At four in the afternoon, Neji was mildly surprised at the sight of two boys waiting casually outside his door. Naruto and Sasuke silently made their way up to Hinata's room. Neji hesitated for a bit, and decided to follow.

**Two** boys want to see Hinata? What the hell.

Neji stepped in Hinata's room and sat on her bed.

Hinata scanned her room. The presence of three boys in her room disturbed her, even if one was her cousin.

Sasuke found this boring. Nothing was happening, yet his best friend...

Naruto was different. It was obvious. He watched Hinata with new, mesmerized eyes.

She transformed this boy.

* * *

_From Sakura  
To Sasuke  
_No way, you're really there? What are they doing?!

_From Sasuke  
To Sakura  
_Nothing. He's just watching her, Neji and I are watching them.

_From Sakura  
To Sasuke  
_Ah, so cousin Neji is there. It's a party, eh? Count Ino and me in!

_From Sasuke  
To Sakura  
_No. Go away.

* * *

_'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

* * *

_

It was another night in Hinata's room. Naruto wished for something this morning, and there was no better time to use it than now.

"Hinata."

She spun in her chair to face him.

"Don't freak out, okay?" His eyes were soft, unlike the twinkly eyes she could never forget.

Naruto took one stride and bent down. He took her face and gently kissed her lips.

* * *

_Give me something to sing about

* * *

_

It took thought to wish, and **courage **to act.

Before he left that night, he wanted to say something.

_You're silent but I like it._

_You don't do anything but I love it._

_Your walls told me about you.  
_

"You're important."

It never left Hinata's mind.

* * *

YES YES YES.

I have finally finished this.

Hinata's walls intrigue Naruto.

-sniggers.

NaruHina is always interesting because they're complete opposites.

**!**I'm happy, and I wanna write s'more.


	3. Turn It Off

**Brick By Boring Brick**~

**Summary** ~ Drabbles based on Paramore's songs. From General to Romance to Hurt to whatever.

* * *

**TITLE~** Turn It Off  
**RATING~ **K+  
**GENRE~** Drama/Romance  
**MAIN CHARACTERS~** Ino  
**NARUTO-VERSE [ ] AU []** - It doesn't matter, lol.

**

* * *

**_We're taking shortcuts  
And false solutions  
Just to come out the hero_

* * *

Sweetie, not all romances are beautiful.

Some are dull and gray.

Some break you.

And in some, you find yourself lying.

To everyone.

To him.

To yourself.

Ours kept us hanging.

But he wasn't the one, he wasn't mine!

So I let go.

Maybe I won't find another.

Because I have standards.

* * *

_And in the free fall, I will realize  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom.

* * *

_

**A/N~**

**I hope you're confused, haha. Make a prediction and send it to me in a **review**, yeah?**


	4. When It Rains

**Brick By Boring Brick**~

**Summary** ~ Drabbles based on Paramore's songs. From General to Romance to Hurt to whatever.

* * *

**TITLE~** When It Rains  
**RATING~ **T  
**GENRE~** Drama/Friendship  
**MAIN CHARACTERS~** Team 7  
**NARUTO-VERSE [] AU [x]_  
_**

**

* * *

**It had been over a year since Naruto and Sakura had crashed at Sasuke's, stole his food, or vandalized his boxers.

The three would deliberately (Sasuke showed less enthusiasm than the other two, but he was just as ecstatic, to be honest) throw their sweaty PE clothes at Karin and make her scream.

But all the fun was gone. Their reign as the Pranksters was over.

-

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest  
__And convinced yourself that it's not the reason  
You don't see the sun anymore_

_-  
_

**junior year_  
november 13, 2008**

Sasuke attended school that day. He was early, as early as Sarutobi High would open, which was 6:30 AM. School started at 7:35 PM, and teachers wondered why the Sasuke Uchiha was at school an hour early.

"Sasuke." Ibiki stepped out suddenly of nowhere, blocking Sasuke's robotic shuffle around the courtyard. Sasuke's feet froze, but his eyes remained steadily glued on the cement.

"Yes?"

"A straight-A student like you should have a valid reason for coming to school an hour early."

Sasuke shrugged, his shoulders flopping.

"You don't know?" Ibiki chuckled harshly.

"Is the principal on campus right now?"

Ibiki's eyes narrowed. He raised his palm furiously, but lowered it back down. What would the Uchiha family do to him if they knew he struck their precious son? Best not to do anything rash.

He nodded once at Sasuke, who shuffled his way to Tsunade's office.

-

_Principal Tsunade, I have a favor to ask of you._

_Yes, Sasuke?_

_I need you to help me conceal the fact that I now live alone._

_... Tell me what happened._

-

That morning, Sakura and Naruto met Sasuke at the usual spot, by the auditorium doors.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura held a fist out at Sasuke. He stared at it for three seconds, and slowly punched her fist.

This time, Sakura didn't wince.

Naruto watched Sasuke cautiously with enormous eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT, MR. UCHIHA? AM I FINALLY STRONGER THAN YOU?!" Sakura cried joyfully.

Sasuke turned from Naruto and Sakura, and walked away.

-

_And when it rains  
Will you always find an escape?_  
_Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything_

-

_Hey, you. I thought we were going to write on Karin's hair with EXPO?_

_Leave him alone, Sakura._

_Sasuke, why aren't you answering me?_

_Didn't you hear me?_

_Naruto, why isn't Sasuke answering me?_

_Third time, Sakura. Leave him alone._

Sakura glared at Naruto. Three seconds. Glared at Sasuke. Three seconds.

At the dead end by Kakashi's classroom, she went to the left and the boys went to the right.

-

**senior year_  
january 25, 2010**

The seniors of Konoha High were eating their lunch, and how Sakura loved such an ordinary event. Everyone she grew up with, whether she knew them or not, in one room everyday. She didn't know why, but she was very fond of the Class of 2010 and she dreaded the day when they would all leave to live real lives.

Sakura thanked the lunch lady, threw her plastic-pizza-holder thing away, and walked to the table with one person, the table she's ate at everyday since the first day of high school.

"Hey." She settled on the bench, her moss eyes boring into Sasuke's.

He nodded at her once.

They ate silently together, she eating her pizza and he chewing his breadstick.

The bell rang, a loud and sudden sound, and the two stood up to get to class.

**senior year_  
january 26, 2010**

The next lunch, Naruto joined them.

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, KTV had this big meeting-"

"It's fine, Naruto," Sakura silenced him with an understanding smile. "So, what was up?"

"Neji isn't working the camera tomorrow. He's... doing family business." At this Naruto winked at Sakura and gave her a roguish smile, but his eyes gave it away, darting at Tenten. Sakura giggled.

"Neji and Tenten are so cute."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm cuter."

"Give me your Coke," Sakura demanded suddenly.

"Wait." Naruto held up a palm towards Sakura before taking a long sip of his Coke and handing it off to her.

He grinned cheekily when Sakura MMHED! frustratedly in the empty can.

"You suck."

"No, I lick."

Sakura was ready to throw the can at Naruto's big head when the bell rang. She straightened up, and the three stood up to get to class.

**senior year_  
january 27, 2010**

Even though Sakura had gotten used to Sasuke's lack of speech that had started in junior year, she didn't understand why. She didn't really question it. Of course she noticed it, she always figured he was just messing with Naruto and her.

She knew that Naruto knew, because sometimes he'd give Sasuke a look. At times, Sakura would get irritated that she was kept out of it. Three's a crowd, she remembered.

She turned towards Sasuke, just to catch his eye and smile. He did eventually, returning the gaze for two seconds, then looked down at his English notes.

Today at lunch, Sakura noticed that Sasuke wasn't eating, so she proposed the idea of going to the library. Naruto had another STV meeting anyway, and Sakura was eager to escape from Sasuke's fanclub, who were _still _moping about Sasuke's dead personality.

Somehow, it was an encouraging atmosphere in the library: shelves of books loomed over Sakura and Sasuke, and it was dead quiet. Sakura enjoyed being around a bunch of people and stangers, but alone with Naruto or Sasuke or both was better. It was always better.

She scooted closer to her friend, scraping her chair against the tiled floor and making a horrible screeching noise."Sorry," she said to Sasuke, who narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"So," she said to him. His pencil stopped its dance across his Five Star spiral. "No one ever told me why you stopped talking and smirking and stuff."

She didn't flinch, like many would, under Sasuke's intimidating glare. Sakura knew he wasn't mad anyway. He was just mulling over her comment.

"You didn't ask," Sasuke said, and it almost broke Sakura to hear his quiet voice again after so long. She smiled sweetly at him, but she wasn't gonna make this mushy. That was partly why Naruto and Sasuke stuck with Haruno Sakura: no tears, no fears.

"Okay, now I just did."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, and continued before Sakura could stand up and start dancing on her chair. "Everyone in my house died."

-

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming_  
_Oh, oh, I need the ending_

-

**junior year_  
november 10, 2008**

Naruto broke in Sasuke's bedroom with a baseball bat.

His intention? To save Sasuke from whatever monster prevented him from going to school.

"YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING YOUR DOOR, ASSCRACK!"

Naruto wasn't worried about making noise at eleven in the morning. And there was no one else in the mansion who would mind the familiar yells. Maybe the million and two maids, but _who gave a damn?_

Sasuke sat up in bed, and his face looked as blank as a mask. "I'm sleeping."

"I ditched PE for you, and Sakura's freaking out because you didn't come," Naruto rattled off. "What happened?"

Sasuke lay back down, and rolled onto his side. "You broke my favorite window."

What the hell?

"Dumbass, you don't have favorites!"

Naruto punched Sasuke violently, expecting Sasuke to blow up. He never punched the Uchiha.

Sasuke was still.

Naruto hissed, and raced out Sasuke's room.

-

_Auntie!_

_Uncle!_

_ITACHI?!_

Auntie, Uncle, Itachi. Auntie, Uncle, Itachi.

Naruto yelled a million times, flying up and down and left and right.

He couldn't find anyone in sight. So Naruto burst in the maids' quarters on the first floor.

He stopped in the doorway, flinching.

All fourteen maids were strewn across the gigantic maid quarters. Each of their necks were stabbed cleanly in the neck with an almost invisible silver needle. Twenty-eight glassy eyes stared at Naruto.

Naruto backed out, and dashed back to the third floor, where the masters', Sasuke's, and Itachi's room were.

-

In the Uchiha residence, there were only three rooms Naruto and Sakura never ever ever entered: the master's, Itachi's, and Fugaku's office. It had been that way since birth.

Oh, there were many times Naruto attempted to break in Auntie and Uncle's room. He wanted to see some Uchiha Love, something Sasuke would never find! But of course, the door was always locked. Even when no one was in the house.

But somehow the door was ajar when Naruto was there. He stepped in tentatively, ready to escape from the worst.

No dice. Naruto saw the needles in Fugaku and Mikoto's necks. Unlike the maids, Sasuke's parents' eyes were closed, but that didn't help Naruto's grief.

He groaned, and ran to Sasuke's room.

-

**senior year_  
january 27, 2010**

"Everyone in my house died."

Everyone in his house died.

Sasuke's fourteen maids, Auntie Mikoto, Uncle Fugaku, and even sexy, scary Itachi. Gone.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you ask?"

"_You don't hide something like that!_"

"SHH!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the desk (where the old librarian couldn't see), and packed his and Sakura's stuff up. He stood up, and Sakura reluctantly followed him out the library.

-

_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_  
_And take these chances to turn it around_

-

"How could you keep quiet?" Sakura burst, when she saw Sasuke and Naruto waiting outside her English class.

"You told her, huh?" Naruto asked with a sad smile, but his two friends ignored him.

"I had **theories**. Why were you so dead all the time? Maybe you wanted to start a fad. You were tired of your fangirls, so you decided to be boring. You...

"And then you tell me _one year later_ that your family is dead?!"

The Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club gasped from their horribly-chosen hiding spot, which was merely three feet away from the three.

"Dead?"

"Oh no!"

"Sasuke-kun, I will protect you!"

"They're practicing for a play. Go away," Naruto said unkindly to the Fan Club.

"Hn!" "Fuck you, orange boy!" "Don't tell me what to do, hn!"

The Fan Club went away.

Sakura's eyes burned into Sasuke's cold ones. She wanted him to yell back at her, even hit her. Just a reaction was all she wanted...

"I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone."

"Then why does Naruto know?!" Sakura began to cry. "You don't _not _tell your friends that your family is dead, that you, a minor, live alone!"

"I WAS IN SHOCK JUST AS MUCH AS YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! SUDDENLY, I WAS ALONE! ALL I COULD DO IS MOURN. I DIDN'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO TELL YOU THEY WERE DEAD!"

Sasuke breathed heavily. All the grief he'd been holding all year was now being unleashed on Sakura, who was now sobbing.

Naruto intervened, in almost a monotone voice.

"Sakura, I know because I found out by myself. Remember when I ditched school? That's when I went to Sasuke's house. Then I saw them." Sakura watched Naruto intently now, straining to hear every word.

"The maids' eyes were open. I found Sasuke's parents in their bedroom, which you know is always locked. Everyone was stabbed in the neck precisely with a needle."

"And Itachi?" Naruto whispered. "In the backyard. His head was cut off. I guess he proved harder to kill." Naruto gave the most non-audible laugh, but his cheeks were wet from remembering it all.

She put a hand over her trembling lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sakura," Sasuke apologized quietly.

"It's okay."

Naruto reached over to wrap his arms around Sakura's shoulders, and Sasuke watched his friends cry.

A minute later, when Sakura had calmed down a bit, she spoke.

"Where are their bodies?"

-

**senior year_  
january 29, 2010**

With a key, Sasuke led his friends to a white-washed building. It was a simple one, but it was the only building in the cemetery. Inside, they followed Sasuke to the end of a hallway and in a clean room.

"Here."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stared down at the gravestones.

FUGAKU UCHIHA

MIKOTO UCHIHA

ITACHI UCHIHA

Sakura pulled her attention from Sasuke's family and looked at her friends.

As long as Sasuke was back to normal, as long as she knew what they knew, Sakura would be fine.

-

_You can take your time_  
_Take my time_

* * *

To those who like everything precise:  
I understand I left some loopholes, but they're very minor. Okay? HA.

Next song? I don't know if there's gonna be one. I love Paramore, believe me, but I'm losing motivation to continue Brick By Boring Brick. If you give me suggestions, that will work well.


End file.
